Six Liars and The Truth
by Code of Codex
Summary: Angel is 23 years old and still single, brought to a matchmaking party by her uncle and meeting 7 handsome man from that party who shows interest is a dream come true. Too bad that 6 of these handsome males are no good liars and only one of them is a hidden gem among the dirt, who is the liar? Who can you trust?
1. Prologue

**Back from the dead! Rest of story are discontinued until further notice! Expect for this one!**

* * *

 _Prologue_

In a cozy fancy looking living room with the floors wooden and dark surround by the white walls that were decorated with photos and plants, a single couch facing a fireplace with it red silk cushion. Four people were in the living room surrounding a dark wooden coffee table with papers scatter among the surface. It was a truly peaceful-

"Fuck off old man!"

"Watch your fucking language!"

"Claude you're swearing too."

Bright blue eyes watch nervously between two males that were head-butting each other as the room was thick with tension, one male stood 6'4"ft was clashing with a male that was 5'8"ft. The taller of the two had dark black hair that was untamed and long enough to stop below his ear, his bright narrowed red eyes stood out from his pale complexion as he scowl angrily towards the shorter male who glared fiercely back, this male had shaggy white hair that was bit curly and swept to the left side of his head and just like the taller male, he had pale complexion with two heterochromatic eye colors. Pale blue on the right eye and a vibrant red on the left eye followed by with a scowl

"What's your fucking problem idiot!" The person that been called Claude screamed at the taller male.

The giant pointed towards a 5'3"ft female with bright blue eyes that shifted between the two males before looking at the other male that was not in the fight. She had awfully long white hair that stopped at her waist and a long fringe that was between her eyes, she held a slight resemblance with the taller male but she had softer features and doe-like eyes. Her pale hand scratched her cheek nervously as she looked at the one male that looked ready to give up before she spoke quietly towards him.

This male was an exact replica with Claude expect his pale blue eye was on the left and the vibrant red was to the right of the eye while his hair was swept to the right and his feature was a bit softer and more gentle compared to his look-alike. "Uncle Fang, what do we do?" Fang looked over and shrugged as he let out a sigh.

"My fucking problem is that you and Fang are fucking setting up a matchmaking party for not only myself but Angel as well! She's fucking too young for this shit!" The taller male threw his arms up in the air showing his frustration.

The shorter angry male looked ready to lose control as his own voice raised to meet with the taller male's deeper voice. "Akuma, your 23 and she's your fucking twin sister! So she fucking 23! She's not a child!" Claude yelled back at Akuma pointing at the single female who shuffled closer to Fang who glared at the two screaming adults.

"She too young to be in a relationship!"

"She is not too young! She a grown adult!"

Fang's eyes twitched once, then twice before he stood up from the couch and walked over to the bickering males before slapping them across the head. "Silence you two or I swear to the heaven that I'm going to beat you both black and blue!" Fang hissed angrily as the two males shrink back from the furious look on the man's face. "Now sit down or else!" They quickly ran over to the couch and sat beside Angel who could only giggle nervously as her blue eyes turned to stare at the mature male who began to grab one of the papers on the coffee table.

"I'm the one hosting this event for people who wants to find their true love, I only asked if you two want to be part of this." Akuma suddenly stood up with his arms crossed as Fang let out an irritated sigh. "Akuma what do you want?"

"I don't have to be part of this right?" Fang nodded as Akuma turned himself and began walking out of the living before shouting loudly across in the hall. "Then I'm going back to my room to study!"

Claude suddenly stood up and stomped his way after Akuma. "Get fucking back here!"

The two characters listened to Claude yelling at Akuma before it was followed by screaming and something crashing to the floor. Fang shook his head before turning his gaze to Angel who only smiled up at him before returning that smile back, "Fang, what this matchmaking party about?" The man gathers some of the papers into a stack before seating himself beside Angel.

"Well this is very fancy matchmaking party, it's known as the Royal Gala Gaia or R.G.G for short, it's usually held at this fancy hotel where only the rich people that graduate from university with a bachelor degree can enter." Angel nodded in understanding until she paused for a moment then look at Fang with an annoyed expression which only made Fang giggle at the expression on her face. "What's wrong Angel?"

Her eyes narrowed as she stares at her uncle with a skeptical look on her face. "I didn't graduate yet and I'm focusing on my studies, not working at the moment." She gestured to the paper in Fang's hand who tilted his head. "I can't be part of this party because of those two reasons." Fang reached over and pulled her cheek a bit as he cooed sweetly to her.

"It's fine! You'll be an exception!"

"That would be unfair to people my age then."

Fang chuckled as he let go of Angel's cheek and ruffled her white hair lovingly. "But I'll be so lonely if you don't come!" Her eyebrows furrowed questioningly at his word before he answered her question. "Claude isn't coming, he said and I quote 'I'm not fucking going to some party with a piece of shit snobs' very rudely mind you," He grinned cheekily as he watches the young girl shake her head with a frown on her lips.

"That sounds like Uncle Claude alright… Sometimes I wonder who's worse, him or my brother." Fang just giggled and patted Angel's shoulder. "It can't help, we're both stuck with bad twins," Fang spoke causing the female to giggle and nodding her head in agreement.

"So will you come?"

"... Well… Only since you asked me."

"You won't regret ever coming to this matchmaking party! Also, dress something sexy!"

"Akuma told me that I can never pull off being sexy."

"That's because he's a prude!"

* * *

The golden chandeliers glisten beautifully from the lights as it reflect around the gold-like ballroom with tables covered in white cloth accompanied by chairs were scattered among the floors, Angel shakily inhale the oxygen before exhaling as her right-hand grip tightly onto Fang's white tuxedo, she use her left hand to gently smooth out her long white dress that split on thigh showing her pale delicate skin and the white heels. Before adjusting the top of her shoulder that held her dress up until her left hand was gently grasped causing her bright blue eyes to blink up at her uncle who smiles down at her.

"You're beautiful so stop messing with your dress." He let go of her hand as it moved to comb his finger through the long tresses of her white hair.

"I don't get why we need to be completely white," Angel mumbled quietly as she eyed the other guests with cards in hand, walking in wearing formal wear that wasn't completely white. "I feel out of place." Fang chuckled as he pats her hand soothingly before handing her couple of cards which she hesitantly took it and place it in her white hand purse. "So I just need to talk with them for 3 minutes and that's it?"

He nodded as he removed his arm from Angel's hand and gently nudge her to move forward. "Of course! Just only 3 minutes and you are on to your next match up!" Angel look down and bit her lip nervously before looking up and scanning every female and every male in the room. "Right… You'll watch over me right?"

Fang nodded as Angel felt a bit reassured as she began to search for her table leaving Fang to walk away towards the stage with the microphone in hand, he turned to the crowd that already took notice from his white suit. "Attention guest! It is time to start the matchmaking party, you all know the rules of this little party, you have 3 minutes with the person across of you and after 3 minutes you can decide to give your card to your interest, which will have the information of yourself to your potential lover. Now let the event begin!" A sound of the bell ring as everyone got their table.

Angel stared at the very striking male, his blue tuxedo suited him very well with his light brown hair that framed his face and dark striking green eyes that go well with his light skin but before she could say anything to the handsome male in front of her. He suddenly got up in front of her and held his fingers into a position of camera frame as he gazes at her causing her to stiffen from the sudden burst he had.

"You're absolutely beautiful! Don't move, I just want to capture your beauty a little bit longer." His voice was smooth and light which made Angel's heart pound as she nervously smiled at him causing him to grin, showing his pearly white smile. "Yes! Yes! You'll be my next muse!" he sat back down as he held his hand out.

"My name is Arius and I'll like to know the name of my muse!" Angel's eyes widen like saucers as she reached over to shake his hand but she did not take her eyes off of him. "Y-you're Arius?! Your paintings are extremely beautiful, it's honor to meet you! My name is Angel. Pleasure to meet you!"

The male chuckle at the shock looks on her face as he took his card out of his pocket and slid in front of Angel. "Would you be fine if I trade my card with you? You are very beautiful and I believe you have a beautiful personality that I would love to know." The female nodded instantly as she took out her card from her purse and handed towards Arius who quickly examined the card and whistle in surprise. "23? You're pretty young."

Angel rubbed the back of her neck as she giggled shyly before answering him quietly. "My uncle brought me here because he didn't want to be alone in this event." Arius looked over at Fang who was wandering around with a pleasant smile before turning his attention back to Angel and smiling kindly at her. "Tell your uncle I'm happy that he brought a beauty like you here." Her cheeks flushed red as she quickly looked away while the bell ring, signaling for Arius to go.

"I'll text you later." He waved as he took one of her many cards with him to the next table where a female began to cheerfully greet him.

Another male came and sat down in front of Angel, he was drop-dead gorgeous with his long sapphire hair that goes to his chest and the light gray tuxedo that covered his light skin and with those dark blue eyes that kindly look at her with a gentle smile accompanied with his perfect complexion. She gasps out quietly, "Beautiful." before realizing what she said as she covered her mouth and flushed bright red.

The gorgeous male chuckled, his voice deep and calming as his eyes twinkled in delight. "Why thank you, my lady, but I'm not beautiful compared to someone like yourself." She looked away shyly as the male reached over and grasp her hand in his. "My fair lady, it is an honor to be graced by your presence. I am Melord and it is my greatest honor to be with you today." Angel blushed as she smiled nervously at him.

"You're that famous author… I read many of your books and I love the way you wrote them. The poetry and the emotions you put in them." His smile brightens causing Angel's heart to pound loudly as her ears became bright red. "I am glad you enjoy my books, it brings joy to me that you find my books to be enjoyable to yourself." Before he could speak anymore the sound of the bell ringing cause him to sigh sadly as he looked at her with sad eyes.

"Seems that I must take my leave, I would enjoy that you would trade cards with me. I would adore hearing your thoughts on literature and if you're willing to critique my work later on." Angel nodded as she quickly took her card out and handed Melord her card before getting his card in return. "Thank you, my lady, let us meet again soon." Just like his elegant appearance, he strode away gracefully causing the female to let out a blissful sigh.

A large man came over, he was tall and frightening with his long orange spike hair that was untamed, his fiery narrowed dark purple eyes glare down at her, on his light complexion a scar was across of his left eye. Her first thought of this frightening man was that of a lion sinking it's teeth down on its prey, she gulped nervously as the man raised his hand out before she gently places her smaller hand into his and shook it.

"Cute."

His voice was raspy and deep that sent chills down her spine, her doe-like eyes widen like a deer in headlights as a simple word flashed in her head. 'Sexy' this man in front of her was the definition of sexiness and she shivers from the look he gives her.

"The name is Viktor, sergeant of the police force." Their hands stopped shaking but Viktor refuse to let go of Angel's hand as she blushed under his gaze. "May I have your name, little Rabbit?" She shifted her eyes away from his before answering him quietly which he heard and repeated her name with a purr, "Angel… How delightful." Her cheeks flushed a darker shade of red.

"Here's my card and I'll be taking your card as well." He reaches for one of the cards that been placed on the table near her white purse before tucking it in his black tuxedo coat. "I'll call you soon, little rabbit." He smirked dangerously when the bell rings before strutting his way to the next table, leaving the poor woman in a blushing state as she tries to calm the racing of her heart. "Dangerously sexy…" She mumbled before her eyes landed on a very strange man.

His eyebrows were oddly bushy and he had large spectacles while his cheeks were rosy red from looking at Angel as he smiles a bit too creepy for her liking. "you are perfect!" She flinched how loud the male was as she shrinks herself back a bit more into her chair, a bit agitated from the way he stares at her. He instantly tries to reach his light grubby hands at her but couldn't from the way she pushed her chair back away from them. "Become my wife! I have lots of money! Lots and lots of money!"

Fang watched from afar, a bit amused at the sight of his niece avoiding the disgusting male's grasp, his sadistic side was showing from the way he grins but he quickly replaced it with a serious expression as he turned away from the sight. 'Hold on a little longer, Angel.'

3 minutes to Angel felt like hours on end as she desperately avoids the revolting man's hands as he spouted things that were supposed to attract her. Her blue eyes glance to look for her uncle to see him whistling innocently away from her as she curses for his existence until the sound of heaven came down and made her eyes brighten with joy when the man's face became dejected.

"Oh no! Time is gone! Let's trade cards right-"

"Pardon me but I believe that it's my turn to talk with this pretty lady!" A light tone chirp causing the two to looked over to a short male with childish features, his purple eyes brighten his pale skin and his messy orange hair along with braid at the side with blue ribbon holding it. He adjusted his blue tuxedo and stood tall with a friendly smile on his face but the man just snorts at the child before turning his head back to Angel.

"Beat it, kid! This place isn't for children!"

The young man pouted angrily but soon smiled as he suddenly points to a female that was neatly tied in a ponytail with black and white streaks in her hair, she had beautiful silver eyes and lovely pale complexion that fits with her short black dress. "That woman over there is interested in you and wants to talk to you soon!" The man looked over and his cheeks flushed red before he bound his way straight towards the beautiful lady who looked over with her eyes wide from shock at the sight of this before glaring at the short male who smiled at her.

"Will… Will she be alright?" The boy instantly turned his head to Angel and just nodded happily. "Of course she is alright, she's my sister and I know she can handle anything thrown her way!" He seats himself in front of the woman and smiled charmingly at her.

She smiled back as her thoughts of how adorable this man is. "My name is Sareas and I'm the owner of Elgaia Sweets while being the patissier of that place!" Angel's eyes brighten as she reached out and grabbed Sareas's hand who flushed bright red.

"I love your cakes! The way you decorate them are beautiful! The taste is marvelous! I always go to your bakery just to buy you cakes specifically!" Sareas smiles shyly as he used his free hand to rubbed the back of his neck while chuckling with his eyes flashing with pride at the compliment. "I know, I seen you visit my shop and I'm really glad you enjoy my cakes!" Angel blushed at his adorable smile as she giggled at his reaction. "My name is Angel, would you like to trade cards?"

Sareas nod his head rapidly before the two quickly exchange card as the bell softly rang, Sareas stood up and grin at her. "I can't wait to see you soon!" Sareas walked off with a skip in his step leaving Angel to mentally squeal at the adorableness.

"I see that you adore my brother quite a bit." Angel's head snapped up the smooth and mellow voice of another gorgeous male who smiled down at her, her cheek flushed as she scratched her cheek shyly. "It's because… I really like sweets and just that… His bakery happens to be my favorite." This gorgeous man in front of her had long neatly blonde hair that was tied neatly in a small ponytail, his pale complexion brightens the light purple eyes and that charming smile he wore.

His black tuxedo gives him a sense of maturity as he seated himself in front of Angel. It took awhile for the female to process his appearance before her mouth gaped open like a fish, he chuckles at the expression as he places down his card in front of her. "S-Sirius?!" He nodded as he reached his hand toward Angel who quickly handed her card to him, her face red like an apple as she nervously pushed her index finger together.

"Angel, what a lovely name for a beautiful woman." He read her card as he looked up at Angel with a gentle look in his eyes. "I saw you many times before at Blizzard's company whenever I stopped by to discuss with him. I had wanted to talk to you ever since I first saw you but you always disappeared around the corner before I could even greet you." Angel giggled as she looked up at Sirius, their eyes clashing making Angel's heart to thud loudly.

"T-That's because… I um… You were really handsome so I was shy to talk to you… So I avoided you. Until today." Sirius leaned his cheek on the palm of his hand and gaze down into Angel's eyes. "Well, then it seems that lady luck is on my side now that I was able to talk to you here." He reached over to gently grabbed Angel's hand before kissing the back of her hand.

The bell rang softly as Sirius moved to stand but his grip on Angel's hand has not loosened. "I must leave you but I would enjoy that we continue our conversation on a later time." She nodded before watching the charming man walk away from her sights before looking at a handsome male with a calm expression.

She smiled softly at him as she watches him took a seat, "Hello, it's nice to meet you. My name is Angel." The man in front of her smiled a bit at her, making the woman swoon in her mind as she felt her cheek burst into a vibrant shade of red. His dark blue eyes were beautiful when they were filled with a kind emotion that overshadows the black tattoo that went over his left eye, his messy sandy blonde hair giving him a warm appearance that brightens his dark black and purple tuxedo.

He raised his light skin hand out and gently shook Angel's hand, "I am Zephyr, it is a pleasure." His voice wasn't too deep or to light, it was quiet but seem to be stern at the same time. She swoons in her head at the voice but she coughed a bit to maintain her control, she scanned Zephyr expression when it had returned to its neutral look but it didn't disturb her as she kept smiling at him.

"What is your profession?" Zephyr looks away as faint blush appears on his cheek before disappearing as his eyes met with Angel's bright blue hues. "I am an archaeologist." He whispered softly as if he didn't want the female to hear him but she already heard him, her eyes were wide as she leaned both of her cheeks on her the palm of her hands. "What's it like being an archaeologist?"

"It is very interesting as I've been across the world to find artifacts or anything that could be related to the past of our culture."

"What did you find?"

The bell rang as Zephyr looked over to see that the time was up, he looked back at Angel to see the disappointed look on her face until he handed his card to her and quickly taking her card. "We can discuss more on the topic at a later time, I will contact you when I am free." He turned away quickly and strode off, leaving a mysterious and cool air around him.

An awfully frail man sat in front of Angel, his front teeth were abnormally large while his eyes were quite squinted that he looked as if he couldn't see properly. Angel smiled nervously at him as the man grinned strangely until he began spouting random nonsense that slowly became the most agonizing 3 minutes of her life. Her blue eyes dart around until she takes notice of a handsome male wearing a dark gray suit was staring at her before he gives her charming smile on his light-skinned face when he realizes she had caught him, his green eyes sparkle with happiness that matches his neat green hair.

Blush rose to her cheeks but she returns the smile back at him until she hears a familiar ringtone played, her head snapped back to her purse before looking at the man in front of her with an apologetic smile on her face. "I'm very sorry but I must answer this call." She bowed and quickly left the man to the table while she mentally praises the star that she didn't have be with the stranger any longer but she felt bit sadden that she could not talk to the kind green-haired male.

She stepped out of the ballroom and picked up her phone to see a familiar name flashing, her finger clicks the answer button before placing it on her ear as she hears someone very familiar on the end, "Where the fuck are you?" A smile bloom on her face as she walked over to the pillar and leaned her back on it before answering her worrisome twin brother.

"I'm with uncle Fang at the moment, why?" She hears Akuma let out a frustrated sigh before she hears him put something down signaling her that her twin was busy. "You went to that fucking party, didn't you? Don't you know how many creeps there are?!" Angel stifled a giggle as she felt her nerves calming down while listening to her brother ranting angrily about how she shouldn't leave his side.

"It's not my fault that you were too occupied to notice I was gone." Angel commented causing her brother to snap back at her angrily, "Hey! I had a reason! Alexander wouldn't leave me the fuck alone and I had to hide in the fucking basement because of him!" Image of one of her older uncle flashed in her head as she smiles at the thought. "That's because I asked him to keep you distracted long enough not to notice."

There was silence on the other end until the sound of the phone was being gently placed down on a table and footsteps moving farther from the phone, which was soon followed by a muffled scream of frustration until it was silence and the phone was picked up again as the deeply frustrated voice appeared back from the silence. "you are acting like a fucking child, you know that?"

Angel pouted as her blue eyes looked up to see someone approaching her, her eyes widen when she realized it was the handsome green-haired man. Her cheeks flushed a bit as she hears Akuma calling her name until she silenced him, "Sorry brother but someone wants to talk to me. I see you later."

"you're in big shit when you get home."

"Love you." Before Akuma could say anything, Angel had already hung up on him and turned her gaze to the handsome individual in front of her, she smiled shyly at him as he returns a warm smile back. "Hello."

He chuckles at the shyness as he held his hand out towards her, "Hello, my name is Quaid and I had wanted to introduce myself to you when I first saw you." She looked away with a blush on her cheeks making the male in front of her chuckle more.

"I am Angel, it's very nice to meet you." Quaid's smile brighten as he whispered something quietly that she could not hear, her eyes snapped up to him with a question in her gaze. "What did you say?"

"Ah, it's nothing. I came to see that if you were interested in trading cards." Angel quickly took her card out and handed it to Quaid who handed his own card to her. His eyes examining the card he was given before chuckling. "What's your favorite character?"

Her eyes widen as she grinned happily. "I love the 6 little jelly-like creatures!" Quaid could only smile when he saw how Angel's eyes light up, "You mean Mossy, Burny, Sparky, Gloomy, Squirty, and Glowy?" She nodded her head quickly before stopping as her face turn bright red and her excitement turned into one of embarrassment, her head drooped to the ground not daring to look up at the man before her.

A hand reached out and gently patted her head, "You don't need be embarrass, I actually favor Mossy very much." She looks up shyly and was about to comment until she hears the call of her name, both Quaid and herself turn their head to see Fang with his hands casually behind his head.

"Angel it's time to head home!" He called out, his heterochromatic eyes gazing at Quaid before grinning at him. "Sorry to take her away from you but my sweet niece needs to head home before her brother tries to murder me."

"That's fine, Angel I hope to see you soon."

"Of course, bye Quaid."

* * *

"Man are no good fucking liars!"

"Brother, you're a man as well."

"That besides the point! Man are cheating liars."

Angel was sitting on her bed with books scattered around her while her eyes watch her brother ranting angrily with something rolled up in his hand. "How would you even know that?" She turned her gaze back to her notebook until a magazine was flopped in front of her face, her pale hand reached out and took the magazine off of her notebook before opening it to see a list.

"List of liars to look out for," Angel mumbled out as she stared blankly at the headliner before snapping her head up at her twin who already sat in front of her, his arms crossed and his face twisted with anger. "Brother why do you have this magazine, this is usually meant for girls to read." Akuma's scowling face turn into one of embarrassment as his face turn entirely red before he began to sputter out nonsense that only made his sister giggle.

"I got this from Fang! You know how the fucker is when it come to shit like this!" Angel raised an eyebrow at his excuse until her attention turns to her doorway when Claude had entered with a tray of tea. He looked over at them with confusion in his eyes until his eyes landed on the magazine before he smirked as his heterochromatic eyes turned to Akuma who began to glare angrily at the shorter male. "Don't you fucking dare."

Claude's smirk turned into a grin as he turned his gaze towards Angel who looked between the two questioningly, "Angel, when Akuma found out you went to the matchmaking party. He went to the nearest convenience store just to find and buy that magazine, he bought it and when he got home, he started reading it."

"CLAUDE!" Angel covered her ears as her brother screamed from the top of his lungs and made a lunge for their uncle who skillfully dodged the incoming attack and set down the tray of tea on Angel's desk. He once again dodged the attack and sprinted out of her room with Akuma hot on his trail yelling at Claude with profanity shouts followed by another voice shouting in confusion.

Her eyes twinkled with joy as she let out a laugh before shaking her head and turning her eyes to the magazine until her phone buzzed, she reached out and looked at her phone to smile at the messages she was gotten.

 _1 Message from Zephyr_

 _1 Message from Arius_

 _1 Message Viktor_

Her fingers clicked on Zephyr's face profile as she read through his message.

 _Zephyr: Hello, this is Zephyr. I hope I did not disturb you._

 _Angel: Hi Zephyr! It's fine, you haven't disturbed me at all!_

 _Zephyr: That is good, I would like to ask you if you would accompany me to the Frontier tomorrow._

 _Angel's eyes lit up at the thought of visiting the museum that was filled with the history of the past culture of human history and life._

 _Angel: Of course! I love to visit there, how about we meet there at 3:10!_

 _Zephyr: I'll see you then. I'll be going now, goodnight._

Angel sighed happily as she sent a sticker of a glowy saying goodnight before turning her attention to Arius's message as she clicked it open.

 _Arius: Hello Angel! I came to ask you if you wanted to visit an art gallery with me! I would love to show you one of my paintings!_

 _Angel: I would love to join you around 11 am, you wouldn't mind meeting at my university around 11?_

 _Arius: Sure thing, I have to meet up with my client at 2:25 so it works out! Which university do you go to? So I can pick you up._

 _Angel: Karna's gifted._

 _Arius: Seriously?! What are you majoring in?_

 _Angel: Psychology._

 _Arius: Wow! Shoot, I left my stove on! I'll talk to you later!_

 _Angel: Be careful Arius!_

Angel shook her head at how careless the brunette was but she couldn't stop smiling at his silly behavior before turning her attention to the last text message, her finger tapped open the message and blushed at the familiar nickname.

 _Viktor: Little rabbit, let us have dinner at 6'o clock sharp. I want to get to know you more._

 _Angel: Where do you like to meet up?_

 _Viktor: I'll like to pick you up at your place._

 _Angel: Oh sure! I live in 7120_ Bariura _St._

 _Viktor: Perfect, dress beautifully for tomorrow and sleep tight._

She places down her phone and turned her attention to the magazine and trace the headline, her lips pursed into a pout as she recalled her brother's word. "Angel?" Her eyes snapped up to see 6'7"ft man walking in, his appearance hidden his true age when he stepped in.

His long white hair was pulled into a high ponytail while his bangs framed his face, he wore just a simple white dress shirt and black slacks. His red eyes were the only thing colorful among his pale face and plain expression but it didn't disturb her when he approached her.

"Uncle Blizzard, what's wrong?"

"I heard from Fang that you traded 7 of your cards to 7 men." She blinked curiously at her uncle's sudden interest in her love life which the older male took notice. "I came to tell you that I have feeling 6 of these males are people you should look out for." He turned away from her and walked out, leaving Angel to her thoughts as her eyes snapped to the magazine, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Does this mean that my life is endangered with these 6 males and only one of them is the person I can trust?"

* * *

 **So you must be wondering. "Where the fuck were you?" I've been playing video games and writing.** No **I haven't been writing fanfics, I have been actually writing a story like a story, story. I came back because I have hit a blockage and that I wanted to write something for BF**

 **This story was actually originally from otome game Liar! Uncover the Truth. There was suppose be originally 10** **males but I ended up having 7 because 1. Not lot of males are asshole** **, 2. I'm too fucking lazy to find a lot of them.**

 **I may** **plan make OC story but that will depend and maybe, if I'm feeling it, I can introduce you to my male oc from my story I've been working but it depends**

 **So let start off with first question, who do you think is the not liar? Take your pick**

 **Sirius**

 **Sareas**

 **Viktor**

 **Arius**

 **Quaid**

 **Zephyr**

 **Melord**


	2. Chapter 1

**First, liar should be very easy for all of you, if not… I swear to god I think you need help**

* * *

 _First Liar: pt 1 The Creeper_

Angel flip the pages of her book with a pleased smile on her face, ignoring the heated glare directed towards her as her eyes were in trance by the images of her mind had created, the sound of a hand smacked itself right in front of the pages of her book. The white haired female snapped out of her dreamy state and looked wildly around to notice that she was in her university many seminars and beside her was a beautiful woman, with long beautiful brown hair that shines beautifully under the lighting, her bright blue eyes were filled with annoyance as her pale complexion held a pout on her face with a beauty mark under her left eye.

"Oh Lara, what's wrong?" Lara sighed as she shook her head and gently tapped Angel's head.

"You weren't listening were you?"

"Sorry…" Lara shook her head until she shoved a magazine in front of the white haired woman's face who took notice of a beautiful model with beautiful long blue hair that was tied up elegantly as her blue eyes were filled with adoration, she adorn a beautiful white sundress with blue roses decorated near the bottom of her dress and in the woman's hand was a blue rose and around her feet were surrounded by many white roses. "She's beautiful!"

"That not the point Angel! If you look at her closely, she looks like you!" Angel shook her head at Lara's explanation. "Her hair is blue and her eyes are a bit darker while she has more of mature features, there's no way I would look like someone this beautiful and mature."

Lara rolled her eyes as she glances back at the magazine then back at Angel with a pout on her features. "You do know who this lady is right?" Angel shook her head only to watch Lara's eyes widen as a panicked expression spread across the white haired face.

Angel giggled nervously until her eyes swept a crossed the room in search for something until she took notice of her twin brother entering the seminar as his head looked around the area before spotting Angel. "Brother! Over here!" Lara's face suddenly flushed red as her eyes snapped towards the tall male who finally approached the two with his knapsack on his right shoulder. "How's criminology class?"

"Fine, could've of gone better through." The male grumbled as he waited for Angel to begin packing her messenger bag until he took notice Lara who hastily looked away with her cheeks still flushed red. "Hello, Lara."

"H-Hello, Akuma. How are you?"

"It's still early in the morning but I could say it's fine." He turned his attention back to Angel until he notices how his twin was dressed nicely in white sundress with a beige cardigan and white sandals. "What the fuck are you wearing?" The response he got from his twin was an uneasy smile before he felt her messenger bag being shoved straight into his face causing him to stumbled back. "Ow! Shit!"

"Angel where are you going?!" Akuma instantly remove the bag from his face when he heard Lara called out for his sister, his red eyes snapped wildly in search for her only to catch sight of her white hair trailing out of the door. "You fucking piece of shit! Get back here!" He screamed out only to realize he was suddenly falling down the stair with Lara screaming his name.

He tumbled and rolled before his back suddenly hit the tile floor, his red eyes staring straight up at the ceiling with a daze before hardening into a glare as he sat himself up and look down at his shoes to only realize they were tied together. "When in the fucking world did my shoe get tied together?" His ear twitched when he heard a snickered.

Red eyes snapped towards a single male who began to panicked when he realize his friend had abandoned him. "I'm going to fucking kill you!" Akuma tore his shoes off of his feet and suddenly lunged towards the frightened male causing screams of terror and anger to be heard through the entire campus.

Angel inhaled deeply and quickly exhaled before checking the clock on the wall, she suddenly cursed herself for leaving behind her bag but she kept rushing forward only to stop at the front of her school gate, her eyes sweeping around for Arius while keeping a lookout for her twin.

"Angel! You love beautiful today" Blue and green hues clashed as blush adorn on Angel's cheek when she sees the male in front of her with a pleased smiled as he wore casual shorts and a white t-shirt with the light blue plaid jacket. "Are you ready to head out?"

She quickly nodded her head and linked her arms with Arius as the said male guided her to dark royal blue Lamborghini and as the door opened vertically up. Angel quickly seated herself on the black plush seat and Arius appearing on the driver seat, his green eyes glanced at her before turning his eyes back to the road. "How was your morning classes?" The car roared to life before taking off down on the road.

The woman scratched her head nervously while letting out a forced chuckle. "Before I left my class, my friend said one of the strangest things." Arius slow to a stop when the lights turned red.

"So what did she say?" Angel giggled as she looked to the right, her eyes scanning the buildings. "You wouldn't believe me." The male chuckled as he gently pushes the gas pedal once the light turned green. "Try me." His voice was challenging while his eyes reflected determination.

"My friend show me this magazine of this woman with blue hair and striking blue eyes while telling me that she and I look alike."

Arius pursed his lips before answering as he steers the car into a parking lot area. "She probably meant Selena, hate to admit it but you do look like her a bit." Angel sighed as she shook her head causing Arius to frown but he doesn't say anything as he parks his car and turning the engine off. "Angel I'll be right back, I just need to check in with the art gallery if they set everything up."

She looks at him warily but nodded as Arius sent her apologetic smile before rushing off into the awfully rich white building, ten minutes has passed and Angel had become bored. Her eyes glazed over glove compartment until oddly enough Blizzard's warnings echoed in her head.

Blue eyes narrowed before shifting between the side of the car window then directing to compartment as she hastily opened the glove compartment. "Claude would surely scold me for this but I have to find clues!" Her eyes scanned for anything strange until she picked up a note and an SD card under it.

 _7315 Sama St_

"Is this an address?" Angel gaze back to the SD card in hand before quickly pocketing the note and the chip into her cardigan pocket. "This isn't considered stealing if I return it… Besides, it's just research… Research for my safety." She muttered to herself as she closes the glove compartment.

"Sorry, I'm late! Had make sure everything was perfect!" Angel yelped as she whipped her head to see an amused Arius who just chuckle at her action. "You're so adorable. Well, come on let's go!" The door opened as Arius quickly took Angel by the hand and guided her straight into the white building as the glass door opens themselves when the couple got close.

Her eyes widen at the beautiful chandelier that sparkled with beauty and the many paintings that were hung on the wall, Arius instantly began guiding her to the many paintings and giving the backstory of how each one was made and who the painter was.

It went on for an hour until Arius took her to a painting that was covered by a white cloth, the brunette crossed his arms as he smiled proudly when he saw Angel looking at the cloth questioningly but before he could say anything, his phone rang a couple of times. His face turned apologetic while Angel only smiled sweetly at him, giving him the go ahead which he mutters thanks before quickly heading off.

Even from the certain distances, Angel could hear Arius's call slightly. "No… Stand… Not to… er… no." Angel pouted as she couldn't properly hear but she shook her head as she turned her attention back to the covered painting, a golden label was below the clothed painting. "My Muse." Her fingers caressed the title before it shifted to the artist's name. "What did Arius create?"

The said male came over with sheepish smiled, "Sorry to make you wait, as you can see not a lot people are here in this area because I reserved it for us." Angel tilted her head questioningly while Arius reached over to the cloth and grasp it tightly. "I want you to be the first to see this art."

Instantly he pulls down the cloth to reveal a white rose surrounded by ice and many blue roses around it but in the pit of Angel's stomach, the rose's designs was eerily familiar to her but she quickly pushes those thoughts at the back of her mind when Arius wrapped his hand around her. "Isn't it beautiful? I made it thinking of you." Angel's eyes widen as she snapped her head to Arius.

"In a day?" Arius nodded with a proud smile on his face as he gazes lovingly at his creation. "Just meeting you… I couldn't sleep without painting something in your beauty." A blush appeared on his cheeks as he began guiding Angel away from the painting. "Let's go have some lunch!"

* * *

Laughter exploded as the pair were eating at a cafe, Angel's hand covered her mouth as she tries to contain her laughter while Arius leans his chin on his palm. His green eyes gazing at her with mix emotions until it snapped towards the clock on the wall as his eyes bulged and his jaw gaping. "Time really does fly by when you're having fun! It's already 2:16, I really wish I can drop you off at home but my client lives pretty far."

She waves her hand as she sent him a kind smile. "It's fine! I had something to do around 3:10, gives me the perfect time to head straight to my designation." She stood up from her seat as Arius quickly stood up with a grin on his face.

"I'll see you soon!" Arius waved as he marched his way out swiftly leaving Angel to watch his retreating figure until her gaze landed on a picture that was left on the floor.

"Isn't… Isn't this a photo of Selena?"

This was no doubt about it, this is a photo of Selena posing into fantasy warrior. It looked well taken care of, no wrinkles, no fold marks, and no pen or pencil markings could be seen as Angel look at the clean photograph. "Angel?" Her head snapped towards to see her 2nd oldest uncle, his hair was awfully short but his entire feature was that of the same as the eldest expect he was a bit shorter compared to him.

"Uncle Alex?"

"You know, I got a call from Akuma that you hit him in the face with your bag and took off running."

"Long story short, I had a date."

Alex chuckled as he turned back to get his cup of coffee then facing towards the doorway his gray trench coat covering his entire body shifted a bit from his movement. "Akuma doesn't know when to let you go, well I'm heading home. Fang said something about planning next event." He winked towards her as he casually strolled his way out but Angel quickly ran over and gripped the hem of his jacket.

He turned towards her with questioning gaze before his cheek blossomed into the shade of red as he smiled down at her. "Are you in love with me? Ohohoho, you know being in a relationship with a family is a sin but… For you, I wouldn't mind becoming the devil himself if I could taste your sweet lips-" Alex had his hand cupping Angel's cheek until she shoved her palm in his face.

Angel's face was entirely red like that of tomato as she literally punched her uncle in the face before quickly headbutting him as she scurried a safe distance away from Alex while he let out a pained whine. Everybody was watching them but it didn't faze Alex who was still in pain and Angel was in a state of a shock.

"Why did you do that! That hurts!" He cried out pitifully while his red eyes stared at Angel with hurt expression while crocodile tears were running down his face.

"Y-You just assume that I want to be in a relationship with you without hearing my explanation!"

Alex pouted as he stood back up at 6'6"ft height while crossing his arms. "Then what was so important that you had to grab me!" Angel quickly reached into her pocket and took out SD card as she walked over and shoved it in his hand.

"I need you to take a look at this."

"Why didn't you ask Claude? He's better at machine then I am."

"You're the one heading home and Claude is mostly at home, you'll need to give it to him. It's important, really important." Alex stared at her with a blank gaze before looking around at the unwanted attention until he glares at them if he had kept glaring he would be an exact replica of the eldest but it faded when the eyes return to what they were doing.

Alex turned his gaze back to Angel as he gestured his head out to the door. "How about I walk you to the next place you're going then you can explain to me what so important about this SD card." Before the white-haired woman could protest his offer, the older male already dragged her out of the cafe and down the sidewalk.

Angel frown at her uncle's action but she allow him to drag her down the sidewalk before he finally allowed her to take the lead since he wasn't sure where she was heading. "So you want to tell me about this SD card?" Angel bit her lip as she glances down to the ground. "It belongs to one of my dates."

The older man raised an eyebrow in amusement at her as he let out a snort, "Aren't you the one getting upset when Akuma or I try to go into your private life?" Angel huffed as she quickly shook her head at him.

"This time it's different!"

"Ohohoho, is that so? Do tell me the reason."

"It's what Blizzard told me."

The white haired man's eyebrows furrowed at the sound of his older brother's name, his eyes urging for her to continue. "He told me that I need to look out for 6 men as if they are going to be a danger to me." Alex pursed his lips before he just snickered causing Angel to glare at him accusingly.

"Don't give me that look! I'm only laughing is because you're believing in big bro's words."

"Of course I would! He isn't the type to joke around!"

"But he's the over-protective type just like your brother, so he probably goes extreme length maybe even lie to make sure his sweet little niece is pure!" This hit Angel hard as she began to think the possibility that what Alex said could be true, a troublesome expression appeared on her face while Alex only smiled sweetly at her.

His hand reaches up to gently pat her head as he took the SD card from her hand. "But if it makes you feel better, I'll have Claude to take a look at it." They both suddenly stopped in front of the museum that Angel's next date will be, Alex pocketing the card into his coat. "Just don't think too much of it and enjoy yourself, take care, Angel. I'll see you at home."

She watched him walked away while he waved coolly causing her to snort at the way the surrounding females were complimenting how handsome he was. "More like a pervert."

"Who's a pervert?"

She turned her head to see dark blue eyes staring at her.

"Z-Zephyr!"

* * *

 **First date complete 2nd date with Zephyr is next! I adore Zephyr**


	3. Chapter 2

_First Liar: pt 2_

Angel looked away nervously while Zephyr tilted his head. "Angel, is someone bothering you?" His eyes showed concern as he scanned her form for any signs of pain. "If someone is bothering you, let me know and I'll deal with him." Angel's body tense when she saw how dark Zephyr's eyes and voice became.

"I-It's no one Zephyr! Just my uncle being silly!" She waved her hands as she heaved a sigh of relief when she saw the dark look in his eyes to fade, she smiled sweetly at him as she reached her hand out towards Zephyr who stared blankly at it. "Come on! We should go inside!" The male hesitantly placed his hand into Angel's smaller hands who quickly entwined their fingers. "I'm counting on you to guide me, Zephyr!"

The male's eyes were wide as he quickly hides his blushing face a bit with his red scarf that wrapped warmly around his neck but a small smile went up to his lips as he and Angel walked inside the museum together.

The two were admiring the ancient history of the old kingdoms, Angel was listening intently to Zephyr who was describing the story of each warrior, ruler and every important person. Angel could only stare at him in amazement as she continued to listen to him speak, her eyes were lost in the sound of his voice as she began to see those people in her head come to life.

"That what had happened with the summoner that saved not only humanity but the world." Zephyr finished as he turned his head only to internally panicked as Angel was really close to his face. "Angel… What are you doing?" He was mumbling nervously as he hides his blushing cheeks.

"Y-Your voice was so enchanting and the way you told the backstory of each person, it was like being read from a fairy tale!" The female instantly back away with her own cheeks flushed red as she scratches the back of her neck shyly. "I'm sorry if I creep you out…" Her eyes looked away, fearful that if she would to look at him that he would be slightly disgusted at her action but she was only met with a kind but stoic blue eyes that stare back at her.

"You shouldn't look away, if you look away then I wouldn't be able to look at your eyes." Angel's cheeks flushed as Zephyr had moved her face to face him. "You have the most beautiful eyes and I would like if you never shy away from me. Would you do that for me?" Her eyes soften as she smiled, her hand reaches up to rest over Zephyr's hand that laid rested on her cheek.

She reaches her free hand to trace the tattoo on Zephyr's face who became stiff from the contact but slowly relaxed as he grabbed her hand and entwined their fingers together. "There is still much that I must show you if you're willing to follow me. I'll show you something that will amaze you." The both couple soon disappear from the spot they were standing as they had disappeared behind the red curtain.

The room was dark and pitch black, no source of light could be seen. Angel could only hold on to Zephyr tightly as he was the only person that seem to know where he was going, she bit her lips nervously when he had suddenly stopped and push Angel into a sitting position.

"Zephyr?" She had called out so quietly when she heard Zephyr's footstep walking off somewhere, she began to panic inside but it disappeared when her eyes suddenly widen when she saw small lights that could resemble stars swirling around her.

"Do you like it?" Her head snapped over to see Zephyr's feature being lighted up by the stars, he stopped in front of her as he held a hand out towards her as the soft piano music began to play in the background. "I asked the manager of this place to lend me this place for one day so I want to make this last. Will you allow me this dance?" Angel couldn't wipe the smile off her face as she reached up and grabbed on to Zephyr's hand who pulled her up swiftly and placed his hand on her waist.

As the couple moved slowly around the lit room, the stars around them seem to move along with them as if they were in sync with their dance and the song. Angel leaned herself forward as she laid her head on Zephyr's chest while moving her arms to wrapped around the male's neck as he wrapped his arms around Angel's waist. "This is beautiful, Zephyr why go through this trouble for me?" Her ear was pressed against his chest as she listens to the slow rhythmic beats of his heart.

"Especially at a matchmaking party is a bit strange don't you think?"

"Yet if I didn't do it then you wouldn't look back at me twice. Not when there are others that will be competing for your affection, I may not be the best person to express myself but I know that I don't want to lose you to any of them."

Her cheeks were rosy red as she looked up to see Zephyr was staring down at her, she reached for Zephyr's cheek as he leaned into her touch. She reached up on her tippy toes as her eyes closed, Zephyr was leaning forward but before they could even seal their lips something snapped as the stars and the music shut off suddenly causing the pair to jump away from each other as they look around for any source of light. "That's strange… Seem like the power was cut off somehow." Zephyr wrapped his hand around Angel's hand as he began leading her out. "I would need to check to see if it was intentional or an accident." The two pair stood outside of the curtain as they stared at each other.

"I'm really sorry if the power outage in here ruins the date."

"It's fine Zephyr! I really… I really enjoy that moment, it was really magical and I hope we can do this again!" The male smiled at her response when he watches her turn away and began heading out of the museum, he soon sighs with his eyes holding a longing look.

"To believe someone like her exists in this world." He muttered as he returns back into the curtain room to look for the source of the problem.

* * *

The moment Angel stepped out of the museum she slapped both of her cheeks as she closed her eyes tightly. "I almost kissed him! I met him yesterday and I almost kissed him! Be logical me, you shouldn't just kiss a guy you first meet!" She was scolding herself as she walks down the steps until she snapped her head up when something clicked nearby, her eyes scan her surrounding to look for the source of the sound to only found none.

"Am I hearing things?" Her voice was just whispered as her eyebrows were furrowed until she was met with beautiful but familiar dark blue eyes. "Melord?" The enchanting male smiled softly at her as he approached her.

"Greetings Angel, I am quite surprised to run into you here. How are you fairing milady?" Angel smiled at him as he finally stood in front of her, she could smell the faint scent of tea as she tilted her head at him. "Ah forgive me if you could smell the afternoon tea I had." He looked away bashfully with his cheeks bit flushed.

She quickly shook her head and looked at him with affection. "Oh no, no it's fine! I quite enjoy the smell and taste of tea." Melord let out a relief sigh but his cheeks were bit flushed as Angel bit the inside of her cheek until she thought of something to cause her to smile brilliantly. "Let's have tea together sometimes!" The blue haired man returns the smile as he bow bit.

"That would be wonderful, I am free to spend with you on Saturday as my other days are bit booked."

"It is bit long, 5 days to wait…"

"You know what they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder. I would hope that the 5 days would make you grow fonder of me and perhaps fall into my arms."

Angel giggled as she shook her head at him while the male was smiling bit too prideful. "After we just met yesterday?"

"A lot can happen in a short period of time, you won't realize it until later that it happened." He countered as he then checks his watch before straightening his tie. "Forgive me, milady but seems to be that I'm running a bit behind on my schedule and hope you would pardon my lack of hospitality."

She shakes her head as she bowed to him a bit. "It's fine! We just didn't expect to have met up and talked, don't let me stop you from continuing on your day." The woman saw Melord opening his mouth as she quickly cut him off in hopes to not the worry him anymore. "I was just about to head home anyways, don't worry about me. I hope to see you in 5 days!" She chirped happily before quickly running off to the direction of her home.

* * *

The white haired female was walking down the sidewalk watching the people around her do their daily lives, a small smile was on her face as she breathed in deeply until she suddenly stops as a shiver went down her spine and her head snapped around trying to find someone who was staring at her intently. Her guard went up as she quickly speeds up her pace her eyes looking around fearfully not looking out as she bumped into few people while she still felt that unbearing gaze that wouldn't seem to disappear.

As she stepped onto the street to cross, she was instantly pulled back causing her to let out a shriek as a car whizzed passed her. The arms around her were tight as her nails were digging into the arms of her savior, she looked up frighteningly to only be met with familiar purple eyes and blonde hair that stare concerning down at her. "S-Sirius?"

"Are you alright? You're not hurt are you, if I hadn't seen you in the nick of time… I-I couldn't bear the thought of you dying right now! What were you even thinking when you stepped on to the road?! You could've been in the hospital in a coma or worse, killed!" She stared up at Sirius with a dazed expression as people were gathering, concern on their faces but they didn't step in. "Angel answer me right-"

"What's going on here." All eyes turned to the voice before some of the people began shrinking away when they were met with Viktor's venomous glare. "What are you doing to the little rabbit?" He growled as he approaches the blonde haired man who held her closely and protectively.

Both purple eyes clashed together, both unwavering until Angel hands released from Sirius's arms and wrapped around his waist causing both eyes to snap towards her as she buried her face into the blonde's chest. "Angel?" He called out quietly while Viktor was fuming as he turns his attention to the crowd and let his anger out on them.

"What do you think you're staring at?! Get lost!" Quickly the crowd separated and continued back on their normal lives not without glancing over once in awhile, the orange haired man turned his head back to Angel as he tightens his hands into a fist when he saw the woman had refused to let the handsome blonde male go.

It took 5 minutes for her to regain herself as she moved her head away from Sirius's chest so that she could easily talk. "I… I think someone was watching me and I just went into panic mode that I wasn't thinking straight at all. I'm sorry to worry you Sirius and I'm sorry Viktor that I was troublingly you from your duty." She looked over to the man who was actually wearing his uniform.

Her head looked away from both males as she heaved out a sigh. "I'm sorry that I trouble both of you." Angel quickly removed herself from the warm protective embrace from the reluctant man who stares at her with concern gaze.

"Are you being stalked Angel?"

"I… I'm not sure but it was a frightening feeling."

"Let me handle this little rabbit. I'll keep an eye out for you and if I see someone following you, then they won't easily get away." He puffed his chest out pridefully while Sirius only frowned as he turned his head to her.

"I can have my driver-"

"I can drive you-"

Both males suddenly snapped their heads to each other as the tension began to build up quickly causing the female to fidget nervously under the heavy atmosphere, she swallows the saliva in her throat while wildly looking around for anyone when she caught sight of familiar cold red eyes that was approaching them.

"I'm sorry, Viktor was it? I felt that Angel should be taken home by me, she probably still frightened not only by this stalker but she was almost hit by a car."

"What good can you do? I am the officer of the law and I prove to be more useful in protecting her as I drive her home."

"Can you lend her the support as she suddenly breaks down in your car while your driving? Unlike you, I have a driver so I can lend my support to her as she cries."

"There's a thing called parking-"

"Enough with your pathetic argument, I shall be the one to take her home or else we all be here until it is midnight for you both to finally decide." Both eyes snapped to Blizzard's cold eyes. "Sirius, as the CEO of your own company I had expected you to be more level-headed. As for you, the officer of the law. Instead of arguing with a citizen, do your job."

He reached out and pulled Angel near him as he turned his back on the two and guided Angel away. "I also expect you to return Angel before 21:30. The girl does have to attend her university class early in the morning and I will not tolerate if she was tardy or fell asleep in her class."

The two males suddenly disappeared among the crowd as Blizzard kept ushering Angel further away from where a sleek black aston martin DB9 was waiting. As the two white heads entered the car, Blizzard glanced at her before turning the car on and drive off down the streets leaving Angel to look down on her lap as she was afraid to meet his red eyes.

"You should have never gone to that matchmaking party he hosted, you wouldn't be in the mess you were in at this moment." His tone was cold and unrelenting as Angel nodded her head but never made a sound, the taller male sighed as he drove into their street. "I won't tell anyone of this, knowing you want this kept quiet from the others." Her blue eyes snapped up to the red eyes that stare down at her. "As long you promised me that you take care of yourself."

Her eyes sparkled as she smiled brightly at the taller man before quickly nodding her head. "I promise! Thank you so much, Blizzard!" She quickly got out of the car and skipped happily into the house as Blizzard shook his head before shutting the car and following after her into the house.

* * *

Angel hummed to herself as she twirled herself in the mirror to look at the tight red shoulder of dress while Fang was laying on her bed with a sketchbook in hand and paper filled with notes. "You think the next party should be ocean themed or maybe like sinners and saints?" He moved the sketchbook away from his face as he whistled.

"Pretty sexy, going to make guys go crazy."

"Fang don't say that! It's weird if you say it!" She flushed as she glared at her uncle who turned his attention on to her.

"What? You want me to tell you that you look like the ugliest troll that had ever crawled out of hell?" Fang looked at her questioningly as Angel sighed as she turned her head away from him to look back at herself in the mirror while Fang sat on her bed. "You are beautiful so you don't need to try too hard to impress the man, just be yourself and everything will be fine."

The female nodded in agreement as Akuma walked into the room with a peeved expression. Both heads turned to stare at the tall male who was blankly staring at Angel's attire, he closed the door suddenly and seconds later he open the door again. He blinked once, twice then three more times before he suddenly fainted from the spot causing Angel to freak out but only to stop when he suddenly woke up and stood back up.

"What the fuck are you wearing?!"

Angel and Fang stared at him blankly before they proceed to ignore the strange man who suddenly went into ranting spree about how she needed to cover up only for Claude's annoyed voice shouted angrily.

"Angel, some guy is looking for you. Hurry up so I can go back to work then I can work on your little request." Angel's eyes brightened as she quickly made her way to the door but her twin was blocking it with the most serious expression on his face.

"Brother, I need you to move please-"

"You aren't fucking going." The two had a stare off as Fang yawned tiredly before standing up and tackling Akuma down like those football players. "Ow! Fuck, Fang get the fuck off of me!" Angel took this as her chance as she hurriedly ran out of her room ignoring her brother yelling and Fang's fake loud snores.

Viktor was sitting in the living room as he was scanning around the area before sitting up straight when she appeared from the stairs. "Ah, you looked ravishing little rabbit-"

"Ew can you not? Like that really gross to hear some guy called your niece sexy, do that when I'm not around." Claude spat out annoyed as he held a cup of coffee glaring angrily at Viktor who huffed angrily at him. "Now that she's here, hurry up and get the fuck out. I already hate staring at you." The shorter male grumbled as he returns his eyes back to his laptop.

Angel shook her head at his childish action but she offered Viktor an apology smiled as the pair quickly left the house. Claude quickly set his coffee down and brought up a screen as he began tapping away before setting his headphones on his head as another screen pop indicating a red dot on a map and video playing of Angel getting in the car.

"Angel sure did pick a real dumb fucker." He muttered quietly as he proceeds to keep an eye out.

The female sneezed a bit as Viktor glanced at her with a worry expression while he continued to drive down the street. "Are you getting sick?" Angel shook her head but Viktor wasn't having any of it. "Open the glove box, there should be napkins inside for you." Angel sighed but smiled as reached to the glove box and opened it to grab the napkin but a picture fell out as she reaches down to pick it up but only to pause.

A beautiful woman that could be identical to the famous Selena expect this woman was more mature, her long hair was a dark shade of blue and her eyes were bit darker. Viktor took notice of Angel's attention before finally speaking up snapping the woman out of her trance. "That's my step-sister. I don't talk to her as much." The white-haired woman nodded.

"Well, she is really beautiful-"

"Her eyes are kinda of like yours through. Could bewitch and enchant any man she wishes."

She cheeks flushed as Viktor smirked before he stopped in front of fancy restaurants. "Through the only difference is that you are certainly more delicious to have but I'll save myself and hold off until you are ready to let me taste you." He chuckled as Angel laughed nervously and quickly looked away to the window while feeling the intense glances that he would send her way.

* * *

Angel waved goodbye to Viktor who waved back before driving off as the female had entered her domain only to stop when she saw the living room lights are on. She crept her way over to see her uncle Claude was scanning his laptop but his expression was filled with disgust especially when he lifted his head to meet her gaze.

"Claude, what's wrong?"

"One of your dates is a fucking creep." Angel's eyes narrowed as she walked towards Claude then behind him to see what he was talking about but only to almost let out a shriek as she stared at a file filled with a woman with blue hair changing, eat, walking and bathing. Her face wasn't shown as it was only her back or something was covering her face.

"W-What is this?!"

"A fucking stalker that has an obsession with the woman. Fucking christ, you need dump this fucker or else you may as well be some creep's play doll." He turned his head to Angel. "Do you know which of these guys that is the perverted creep?"

Angel stared flabbergasted as someone pop into her head. "I… I think I do."

* * *

 **Yeah, time to catch the first guy! Who is the first liar? Who is the creep? Can you guess because I made it really easy so if you say otherwise, I'm going to cry.**


End file.
